The Fallen Realm
The Fallen Realm, formerly known as Skaudharb & Skaudgaes '''("Storm Hold" and "Dead Storm" respectively) was a realm formerly ruled by Rihuar and once inhabited by the Stormborn. It is now a land ruled by Ranis. History Skaudharb was, at first, a storm created by Rihuar at his birth. The storm grew as his initial surge of rage grew, but after his rage was dispelled, the storms gathered around him so densely that they locked Rihuar inside them. Inside the storms, he worked with some seedlings made of storm energy and created the first races to ever inhabit the realm, the first Stormborn, the Oroevo, the Liskaero and the Slirvou. After a series of events, it ended up filled with many rocks, which led to Rihuar forming continents and filling them with life, creating the rest of the Stormborn races. Later on, the Realm was visited by Ranis, Rihuar's younger sibling, who made many changes to the Realm. Some negative, like the mass killing of Haurs, the storm goats, some positive, like creating the formation to protect the realm, and some neutral, like ending the wars. All those changes ended up leading the realm to near extinction after the old ruler noticed the changes which he was not consulted about. Ranis rebuilt the Realm renaming it and naming the people as the Despised. He created the Anubi to guard and shelter the crippled survivors the old ruler left. He positioned Cumulos, a World Soul within his formation, as a God that would protect them and all his other creations. Geography The realm is divided in seven continents and several islands floating around them. The central continent was the home of the Skaudarv, and it's a continent bathed by the energy pathway that crosses Skauharb. To the south there's the twin continents of the late Maero and Khaur, connected by a bridge of floating islands. To the west there's the continent that was inhabited by the Slirvou, to the west there's the continents who were inhabited by the Oroevos and Corkaeiu, with the later more to the central west while the former is more to the northwest. At the extreme north, there's the continent of the Liskaero, the wisest of the races who once inhabited this misty continent. Since the Disaster, the different species gathered under the single name of the Despised were gathered on the Central Continent near Ranis Tower and the Crystal Garden. The Despised, Anubi, Crystal Ents, and the Capriu have since branched out from the central continent some scattering to their old homes. Sidhe butterflies mostly occupy the outer islands, but a few have made their way to the other continents with their Storm Tear flowers. The Hell Gate also exists on a barren outter-most island. Culture See: Stormborn The Fallen Realm is a Theocracy under joint control the Priestess Winne and the Grand Judge, her Honor Suplicium. It is a place of order and law under the watch of Cumulos. The people are stern warriors but are generally kind and good to one another. They believe in The Great Cycle where Cumulos will guide their souls in reincarnation, and so a large number of the population takes tragedy and death in stride. They hold resentment against their Old Ruler dubbed The Traitor, and wish to one day bring him under Judgement. Places of Interest '''Ranis Tower The Crystal Garden Hell Gate Category:Storm Qi Category:War Qi Category:Realms